‘Janella in Wonderland’ Superstar Janella Salvador Wants to Be an Inspiration to Young Kids
February 11, 2014 Janella Salvador leads in IBC's very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland Janella in Wonderland lead star Janella Salvador leads on primetime with a role admits that she is a bit pressured with the public’s expectations of her being a good role model to her young fans that featuring Janella's teen drama, fantasy, adventure and romance in one fantaserye on primetime TV, pitting it against the the rival networks as the fantaserye soar high in the ratings game by the acting projects. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador Janella's first fantasy series combined the fantasy, light drama, family and romance in the mermaid fantasy as the Primetime Princess of IBC takes in the pressure positively to be more determined to do her best for their show’s loyal followers. “I really want to be an inspiration to every generation, especially to little kids who have big dreams like mine. I want them to realize that they can also make their dreams happen,” said Janella. Janella, who is an incoming 4th year high school student, also hopes that through Janella in Wonderland she can motivate her fans to focus and at the same time enjoy their school days. “Hopefully they will be inspired to excel in their studies and at the same time be active in their chosen extra-curricular activities like Janella’s character,” she shared many showbiz newcomers. Amid her newfound fame, Janella knows that the glitz and glamour of showbiz in friends forever. And just like her fellow teen stars, the Janella in Wonderland star also has her dream job and that is to fly. She confessed, “I want to become a flight attendant. I want to travel and explore the different parts of the world.” IBC-13 created the very first fantasy series focusing the stories about mermaids and sea creatures with a light drama format is set to establish term to the primetime audience for the rating very well and the advertisement of TV commercials. Since her transfer to the Kapinoy network and also with ABS-CBN, Salvador is the singer and actress artist to signed a contract with Jose Avellana-owned network on August 28 last year in her very own project for the fantasy drama series. True love in the future teen superstars with the characters the spotlight is now focused on the Kapinoy Network for a fantasy series in a primetime drama. Aside from the show’s increasing ratings, The daughter of former singers Jenine Desiderio and Juan Miguel Salvador, just proves that Janella Salvador is a 15-year old teen actress, is already a popular superstar and definitely a leading lady in the making of the hottest fantaserye true love with its impressive fantasy, adventure and love stories, cast, locations, mermaids and sea creatures under the sea, and musical score. Meanwhile, the blooming love teams of Janella in Wonderland–Janella and Victor (Marlo Mortel); while her best friend Andy (Alexandra Macanan)–have also quickly won the hearts of the primetime viewers especially the youth. Can Janella still win Janella’s attention now that she is the lvoe interest? Will Andy in her sister even more when she realizes that the guy that she likes is interested with Janella? Don’t miss Janella in Wonderland, weeknights at 7:45PM, on IBC-13's kapinoy Primetime right after Express Balita. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @ibc13 on Twitter. 'Profile' Basic Facts About Janella :Full Name: Janella Maxene Desiderio Salvador :Screen Name: Janella Salvador :Birthday: March 30, 1998 (age 15) :Birthplace: Cebu City, Philippines :Weight: 100 lbs. :Height: 5'5 :Hair Color: Brown :Eye Color: Brown :Dad: Juan Miguel Salvador :Mom: Jenine Desiderio :High School: St. Pauls High School from Manila :Talents: Acting, Hosting and Singing :Occupation: Singer, Actress, Model, Host CAREER HISTORY Janella Salvador is a young actress and singer from the Philippines. Salvador is the daughter of actress-singer Jenine Desiderio and singer Juan Miguel Salvador. She just graduated 7th grade in St. Paul, Pasig last year. She auditioned became popular for for the role of Nikki Lim from the daytime television drama Be Careful With My Heart premiered on ABS-CBN, and it has the role. Salvador with other Star Magic Circle 13 were presented on ASAP. This is where her singing, dancing and acting skills were honed. 15-year-old actress Janella Salvador is now a certified Kapinoy superstar through singing a contract of IBC as The Kapinoy Network one of the showbiz royalties in this batch while expected her first television project to become this big. She's under IBC's talent management Kapinoy Talent Center when the network was considering young actresses for the project Her fans in order to get an even higher in future movie and TV projects at the mother studio that she feels the love and appreciation from the network where she grew as an artist expected her own television project. She's the primetime princess via the first fantaserye as the mermaid Janella in Wonderland currently on air Monday to Friday at 7:45pm-8:30pm on IBC. And the show is gained high in the top of the rating chart where she played the role of a mermaid. This is the first fantaserye in Philippine television. And of course, she is also appeared of It's Partytime where she demonstrates her singing and dancing talents as well as her hosting ability. Many fans she hope that her leading man Marlo Mortel will be part of this show and IBC Talent Center artist will play Janella's leading man. Janella said her character Janella Bernardo has definitely matured as the show’s story also developed. As the daughter of theater actress Jenine Desiderio, Janella said she is happy her mom supports her choice to go into acting on television. This was where Salvador became famous. This was also the time when she appeared in her first multi-media commercial of a shampoo production. And followed by more commercials and product endorsements. To date, Janella has appeared in more than 35 TV and print ads, Janella said she feels very lucky to be chosen out of more than 1,000 hopefuls while Janella reaches another new milestone on her budding career as one of the newest female TV celebrity. She hopes to direct her first TV commercial, her feature film, her immediate goal is to further expand her horizons as a teen actress. She considers Janella in Wonderland a “huge milestone” in her career. MarNella fans should work hard to promote Marlo and Janella tandem so that the management will change their decision and push through with a show for MarNella. She was awarded with the PMPC Star Awards for TV 2013 as Best New Female TV Personality of the Year received the award was chosen among some of the best new female actress. Aside from acting, Janella also enjoys playing the piano and guitar in her spare time. She also enjoys listening to music whenever she can while becoming a singer of recording artist and launched a debut album released from IBC Records. She also marked by various guest appearances said that she is open to do any role whether for drama, fantasy and comedy.